E2: A new Titan
by IMC Librarian
Summary: When an IMC Pilot creates a brand new Titan, how well will the test go in action?


It was another day for the creative IMC Pilot, Shawn Quinn. On this particular day, he had decided to design his own Titan with unique capabilities, he called it the Arrayus.

"Spyglass?" " _What do you require, Pilot?_ " "I have an idea for a new Titan, I think it'll be quite an energetic addition." Spyglass processed the request for a moment before answering. " _Very well, I shall oversee the construction of this new Titan._ "

Later that day, Shawn was in charge of the new project while Spyglass watched from an observation deck, witnessing the Titan take form. "Alright, now put that Energy Siphoning Unit on the Titan's left arm!" A large device was installed into the Titan's specified arm. "Could we get a modified Arc Cannon in here?" A massive electrical SMG was brought in and clamped to the Titan's back.

" _A very unusual choice, Pilot. We were planning on testing the new Arc Rifle in two weeks._ " "I guess putting an Arc Rifle on this new Titan is a good idea, huh?" " _Correct. I approve of the use._ " "Good, then this will be an electricity-based Titan."

Shawn had another idea."Could we get one of the old Vortex Shield projectors in here? I have an idea for modifications." The Marvins carried the requested device. "Modify it to absorb energy and convert it into Titan Battery power." With the modifications complete, the Arrayus was given a custom new Defensive ability, Siphon Field."Re-purpose a Tone Sonar Lock launcher and give it a more helpful feature. I want that radar pulse to cause an EMP." The Arrayus was given the Utility ability, EMP Sonar.

"Spyglass, can a direct burst of electrical energy cause the Arc Rifle to release an Electro-Magnetic blast?" " _Yes. What are you planning?_ " "I'm thinking the Arrayus could input a burst of energy into the Arc Rifle and fire a devastating and focused Electro-Magnetic beam which could completely cripple any enemy Titans hit by it. " _Understood._ " The Arrayus was given the Offensive ability, Overcharge.

"Remember the old Arc Titans, Spyglass?" " _Affirmative. What do you need of them?_ " "I was thinking about a new Titan Core ability that would create that Arc Field." The Arrayus would be given the new Core ability, Arc Core.

" _All Titan systems are online and your neural link has been transferred._ " "Thanks, Spyglass. I think we should test it." " _Acknowledged. Head to the IMC Training Grounds and I will drop in the Arrayus._ "

Later at the IMC Training Grounds, Pilot Shawn Quinn was geared up and ready with a Titan Battery Pack to charge the Arrayus as soon as it dropped in. " _Standby for Titanfall._ "

A ball of fire dropped from the atmosphere before exploding, leaving behind a brand new Titan chassis. It was Shawn's own creation. "Shawn Quinn here, I'm installing the Titan Battery into the Arrayus." " _Acknowledged. Standing by for further results._ "

"[ _Pilot control initiated, electrical systems transferred to manual operation._ ]" "Pilot Shawn Quinn here, Arrayus Titan online and ready for combat." " _Warning, hostiles en route._ " "Time to test out the Arrayus."

As Shawn readied his Titan's Arc Rifle, a small enemy squadron showed up. " _Scan complete. It is the 6-4._ " "Time to push them back and show them what IMC engineering looks like!" A hostile Titan dropped in, wielding a Splitter Rifle, it was an Ion.

"[ _Recommend use of Siphon Field at close range._ ]" "Got it, Arrayus." Shawn dashed up to the 6-4 Ion before using the Defensive ability, draining the hostile Titan of its Core charge, weaponry power, and Shields.

"[ _Arc Core ready._ ]" He decided not to use the Arc Core until he really needed it. As the 6-4 Ion rebooted, Shawn charged the Arc Rifle's alternate firing mode before releasing a burst of Electro-Magnetic energy, reminiscent of the old Arc Cannon weapon. The blast made contact as the enemy Titan came back online, dooming it.

"[ _Enemy Titan Reactor Core is exposed. Recommend execution._ ]" "Roger that." As the 6-4 Ion attempted to punch Shawn's Arrayus, he grabbed the enemy Titan and drained all the energy in the exposed reactor, leaving the Ion permanently offline. Just then, Shawn punched right through the Titan's cockpit hatch, grabbing a hold of a 6-4 Cloak Pilot and sending a deadly amount of wattage coursing through the hostile's body, evaporating him. As one last move, Shawn lightly pushed the dead Ion with a single finger, causing the whole thing to fall on its back.

 **Shawn [Termination] 6-4 Ion Titan**

 **Shawn [Termination] 6-4 Pilot**

"[ _Hostile Pilot KIA._ ]" "Nice observation, Arrayus." There was a sudden clambering on the top of the Titan. "[ _Warning, hostile Pilot on the hull. Battery loss imminent._ ]" The Battery was ripped from the Arrayus, only for Shawn to turn around and blast the Pilot with the alternate firing mode of the Arc Rifle.

 **Shawn [Arc Rifle] 6-4 Pilot**

"[ _Titan Battery Pack out of enemy hands. Recommend recovery._ ]" Shawn left his Titan in order to pick up the Battery Pack, but he left his Arrayus open to attack. "[ _Engaging enemy Titan. Calculating required electrical output._ ]"

Before Shawn could get back in the Arrayus, his Titan used the Overcharge Offensive ability, followed by the EMP Sonar Utility ability, leaving the enemy Titan visually impaired and severely damaged with malfunctioning motor coordination systems.

"[ _Welcome back, Pilot. We are better as a team._ ]" The Battery was reinstalled, giving the Arrayus more health and a full shield bar, allowing it to withstand a swipe of the enemy Titan's Broadsword. With a simple command, Shawn engaged the Arc Core. "[ _Arc Core activated._ ]" A massive Arc Field appeared around the Arrayus, disrupting the enemy Ronin's ocular systems and damaging the 6-4 Titan. Not long after, the Ronin exploded.

 **Shawn [Arc Core] 6-4 Ronin**

 **Shawn [Arc Core] 6-4 Pilot**

" _Enemy Titans eliminated, the 6-4 is retreating. Arrayus test successful._ " The Arrayus was picked up and mass produced. The IMC had their Arrayus class Titans, while the Militia had their Vanguards.

* * *

Arrayus Kits:

EMP Field - Increases Arc Core duration and damage output.

Ability Recharge - Siphon Field recharges Overcharge and EMP Sonar.

Direct Interference - Arc Rifle normal firing mode gradually distorts enemy Titan vision.

Double Shock - EMP Sonar and Overcharge both hold two charges.

Friendly Reserve - Allows the Arrayus to store extra energy and create up the three Titan Battery Packs. Allows the use of Siphon Field on friendly Titans to restore their health and charge their Core. One reserve Titan Battery Pack is lost from an enemy rodeo, but no damage is dealt.

* * *

Shawn Quinn's Arrayus:

Titan Kit: Assault Chip

Arrayus Kit: Ability Recharge

Titanfall Kit: Dome Shield

* * *

This is my own custom Titan, the Arrayus-class Titan.

See you next time.


End file.
